


Blue x Stretch

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Series: Tales From Yandereverse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinaltale, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fontcest, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale), Undertale AU, sansxpapyrus (relationship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: The story of the worst yandere to ever exist
Relationships: Blue/Stretch
Series: Tales From Yandereverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771984
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Among all of the yanderes I have encountered .... this is the story of the most dangerous of them. Underswap Sans, affectionately called Blueberry or Blue. He seems sweet and innocent, naive like a young child, but behind that is a calculating, manipulative mind that knows how to get what he wants. Due to his energetic personality and because he patrols his home, it is very difficult to drop in at a time and a place where I am not spotted.
> 
> This yandere, whom I have only met with one time before, has picked up that something is up when I am around. He doesn't know what yet but he suspects me and that makes it even more difficult to rescue his brother from this maniac. No one is safe. I cannot trust anyone in this place. I have it under surveillance for now... it is all I can do until he slips up. Once he does, that will be my chance to rescue his brother and bring him out of the world. 
> 
> Dusting Blue is out of the question, only because his world is linked to his soul somehow. I haven't figured out how, but without him alive the entire world would collapse in on itself. This is not the first world I've encountered like this. This is why dealing with yanderes is not as easy as just dusting them. It would go against my core goal, to preserve life, to utilize such violent methods. Should I be unable to find a way past Blue, however, that my be the only option in order to end the suffering of those under his rule.

He was told to stay at his sentry station while he went on patrol, but Stretch was so floored by his brothers words he didn’t dare think of escape again; his bones clattered, his hands shook as he pulled out a cigarette. Barely able to light it as he bit back a sob, when did things become so complicated? 

**  
  
**Blue whistled to himself as he cheerfully greeted those he came across. No one knew after all what lay beneath ...

 **  
  
**But Stretch knew, Stretch knew what hid behind that smile; that fake, kind smile. The marks he had proved it, he shook, if Blue caught him smoking he’d be punished, badly.

 **  
  
**Stretch needed it to calm his nerves though. It was really the only thing he had ... because Blue had confiscated his honey ... often kept him from going to Muffet's ... there wasn't much he had honestly.

 **  
  
**Blue couldn’t wait to reach Pappy's post, he always looked so tired; Blue had so much fun playing Pappy at home, and he actually stayed up this time and helped Blue cook! Maybe he could even make Pappy learn to clean now that he’s kicked that nasty habit of drinking honey, thanks to his guidance of course. "Oh! I Almost Forgot! I Didn't Give Pappy His New Schedule For The Day!" He hummed, heading back to the other's post.

  
  
The sound of something crunching made Stretch almost jump and he snuffed out the cigarette beneath his station. No way was he going to be caught again so soon ... if ever. He rubbed at his sockets ... gods did he need a nap ... but he couldn't do that until later at his hotland stand ... it was the only time he got away from Blue ... but that's because Alphys patrolled there and Blue trusted her to whip him into shape ... but Alphys wasn't that attentive ... so he usually got a nap in then.

 **  
  
**Blue hummed happily.  
"Hello Pappy! How's Work? I Forgot To Give You Your New Schedule, It Seems I'll Be Patrolling Hotland Today Since Alphys Is Sick. Won't That Be Fun!" He smiled wider hiding the ugliness underneath it.  
"Ooh! I Knew You'd Be Excited! Now Then, Anything To Report?" 

  
  
_shit._ Stretch thought.  
"uh ... that's great bro. no, nothing to report. i hope alphys feels better soon though, but i know you'll do great while she rests up." _damn it ... i hope i don't pass out._

 **  
  
**Blue giggled. "Oh I Do Hope You Don't Slack Now Pappy!" With that the other left him to stew in his thoughts as they both had to leave for Hotland in a half hour.

  
  
" 'course not brother." Damn but he was tired ... he'd be lucky if he didn't pass out in the hotland shift. He was just grateful someone had taken the waterfall shift today or he'd definitely have passed out for sure. Well, he still would have a break ... if he could make it to then he could nap during the break.

 **  
  
**Blue was very much so happy, today was the day after all the day where they finally could stay home and he’d shower Pappy with all the love he deserved; a week of just him and his love, he would make Papyrus see they were meant to be. His training would begin this week he had everything set up, Pappy would have all he needed when he was done.

  
  
Stretch had no idea what he was in for as he looked at his phone. Time to go. He looked around a popped a spare monster candy into his mouth for the magical energy so he could shortcut to his next shift ... or rather, behind a rock near his station so he could walk the rest of the way. His brother hated seeing any evidence that he'd taken shortcuts. So he'd had to change most of them so his brother wouldn't find out. It made travel so much easier and conserved most his energy too. So of course by the time his brother was rounding the corner towards his station, Stretch was walking along, hands in his hoodie with a toothpick in his mouth as he walked to the station too.

  
  
Blue hummed, happy to find his Pappy sticking to walking.  
"Now Pappy I'll Be Right Back. I Forgot Something In Undyne's Lab And Then We Can Go Home And Watch Some Napstaton. How Does That Sound?" His grin widened, obviously there was no other choice.

  
  
"uh, what about the shift though?" Stretch didn't mind Napstaton, but his brother skipping work? That didn't sound good ... He tried to look confused rather than scared. He didn't like this. Not one bit. He hoped his brother hadn't found someone to cover for them ...

  
  
Blue giggled.  
"I Asked Greater Dog To Cover Our Waterfall Shift." He said, pleased. "And I Think Hotland Will Be Fine, Nothing's Happened. Anyways, Let's Clock Out Early!" Blue being lazy, that’s not normal, something was up.

  
  
"um... is there any special reason? i didn't forget something again did i?" He was starting to sweat ... something was up ... but what?

  
  
"No Pappy, Nothing At All. I Just Felt The Need To Go Home Early." He giggled and grasped his brother's hand tightly, a bit too tight. "Come On Let's Go! This Time You May Use A Shortcut Home. I Have A Special Dinner To Make For You After All HaHa!" Hidden behind his back in his other hand were vials, he tucked them away in one of his boots while Stretch closed up the station.

  
  
"okay ... i-if you're sure. i trust you." He didn't trust him at all ... but he couldn't say that. Not here. So he just did as he was supposed to ... shutting the station down, making sure it was as clean as possible and everything was secure. He didn't know why his brother was in such a hurry, but he felt it wasn't going to be good for him. He had a feeling he'd done something wrong and his brother was going to punish him for it.

  
  
Blue smiled once home and left Stretch to wait for his possible punishment, having not said a word of any ill will. "Pappy, What Are You Doing Standing There? Go Sit Down. Dinner Will Be Done Then We Can Watch Napstaton HeHe!" 

  
  
Stretch wasn't sure about any of this ... but he did as he was told.

  
  
Blue hummed as Stretch was unaware of the secret ingredient he added.  
"Keep Your Feet Off The Table!" He said suddenly, his head twitching in hidden rage; his smile cracked but the mask soon returned.  
"Why Don't You Go Wash Up Brother?" 

  
  
"sorry ... i forgot ... i'll do that." He headed up the stairs to wash up.

  
  
Blue moaned in delight, oh he couldn't wait until tonight! Oh tonight! He giggled as he stirred in the serum, his Pappy would just have a nice long nap while he set up everything. He'd never leave Blue again, never have to worry again, ever. He'd be his, nobody else's; he almost wanted to laugh like an insane person. So he did so, a little, chuckling quietly.

  
  
Stretch came back down, having washed up and he'd even changed into one of the sweaters his brother insisted he wear around the house instead of his hoodie.

  
  
Blue smiled.  
"I Made Your Favorite Pappy! I Decided No Tacos Tonight." He grinned, setting the plate of what looked like an edible and delicious honey glazed chicken and some soup; it was oddly suspicious as Blue sat down simply smiling, eerily so.

  
  
"uh ... thanks? what's the occasion?" It wasn't his birthday or anything that he knew.

  
  
Blue giggled and smiled.  
"I Just Thought You'd Like Something More Comfortable Today, After All Pappy I Do Love You." He mentally screamed: more than you know ...

  
  
"uh, okay." He wasn't going to argue. He almost never got to eat anything else. He was going to savor this meal as much as possible. He still didn't feel like things were right, but his brother hadn't done anything suspicious or wrong so he guessed maybe his brother just felt like it. He felt pretty sleepy though after the meal. Hiding a yawn he pushed himself up to go to the couch. His brother would be mad if he didn't make it that far to go watch Napstaton with him.

  
  
Blue hummed as he hopped on the couch next to his sleepy brother, knowing he'd pass out soon.  
"You Look Tired Brother, Why Don't You Lay Down Hmmm?" His grin practically splitting his face as Papyrus teetered back and forth, his vision becoming unfocused.

  
  
Something was really wrong ... He knew it now but he was just so tired ... He was out like a light before he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue heard the thud and clapped happily as he began to pull his brother into a chair, tying his hands with magic nullifying chains thanks to Undyne's help and threatening her good; she made them perfectly. He then carried his brother, more or less dragged him upstairs since he was so tall, towards his room where there was a chain on the wall a collar. He attached that to Stretch first and a bucket, no need for his Pappy to use the normal toilet yet until he learns to stay, and his favorite candy and some books and puzzles. Oh they will have so much fun! He couldn't wait, Papyrus would know he belonged to him and only him.

  
  
Stretch was out for hours before it began to wear off. He felt rested, so that was a good thing ... or maybe not. The next thing he noticed was his positioning and something around his wrists. He didn't dare open his sockets yet... Was he ... chained up? Oh gods ... he'd been right ... he was being punished some how! He hated being chained up ... What had he done this time?

  
  
There was a soft pitter patter of steps before Stretch heard a voice.  
"Morning Pappy!" His brother was doing a puzzle right in front of him but a little too far for him to attack him physically.  
"How Was Your Nap?" He said cheerfully.

  
  
Stretch winced but didn't say anything. His brother was far too cheerful. That was very very bad sign. He knew better than to speak out of turn even when asked a question like that.

  
  
Blue rolled onto his back, kicking his feet in the air care freely.  
"We're Going To Have So Much Fun Pappy! Training You Will Be So Much Fun Fun Fun!!" He giggled, playing with could only be a knife.  
"Sadly I Had To Dust Undyne. She Would Have Told Everyone Had I Not. After All She Made Your Chains And Collar For You." 

  
  
Stretch paled, he didn't make a sound but tears pooled nonetheless ... undyne ... his best friend!

  
  
Blue giggled.  
"Don't Cry Pappy! Just Think Of All The Fun We're Gonna Have!" He got up and left the room only to return with a bowl of something something powdery.  
"Pappy, I Had To Sweep It Up. We Have To Get Rid Of The Evidence!" He sat down, spoon in hand.

  
  
Stretch's eyes widened was that ... ?!? The tears fell ... what sort of creature had his brother become?! 

  
  
Blue frowned.  
"You're Going To Eat Every Bite. If You Don't HeHe..." He slammed Stretch's head hard into the ground with a strange amount of strength, just enough to break his nostril bone slightly.  
"We Will Have A Bad Time Pappy. Got It?" He held the spoon to the other's mouth.  
"I Mixed It In Some Oatmeal And Honey, You Won't Taste It."

  
  
Stretch whimpered ... but there was nothing he could do... one way or another Blue would get his way ... He didn't make any other sounds though. He felt so sick by the time it was over ... and he'd cried the entire time. His friend had never done anything to deserve this ... He didn't want anything with honey ever again ... he didn't think he could even look at a bottle now without being sick.

  
  
Blue clapped.  
"Very Good Pappy! Now That That's All Done Would You Like To Watch The Movie Now?" He said, holding out a set of movies, one of which had been Undyne's favorite.

  
  
Stretch just looked like he was going to be sick. He couldn't focus, sweat beading his forehead.

  
  
Blue frowned.  
"Now Don't Be So Glum Pappy! I Picked Your Favorite Out Too! Come On, We Don't Have All Day To Lay There. It's Not Good For You To Laze About." He was obviously growing less patient the more Stretch wallowed in misery.

  
  
It wasn't so much misery at this point though as just shell shock at it all. He couldn't take the shock of what he'd been forced to do and the impatience in his brother's tone sent fear through him. It overwhelmed his soul, it was too much and he simply passed out from a mix of fear and horror.

  
  
Blue frowned.  
"Well This Dampened Things Pappy. No Need To Be Scared I Won't Hurt You Ever. You're Precious To Me." He petted the other's skull and moved him to the side to put him in a more comfortable spot on the bed, making the chain longer; he laid the other on the bed simply watching the other sleep.  
"Don't Worry Pappy, I Won't Let Anything Hurt You Again." His eye lights twitched sporadically as they flashed a soft pink color with a bit of red highlights. "You're Mine Forever." 

  
  
Stretch didn't hear a thing.

  
  
Blue hummed, now how to trick his captain.  
"Ah! A Human!" Where had she gone he would blame it on her; after all who would believe the human over sweet, innocent Blue. He giggled at the thought of the act he'd put on that they'd believe.

  
  
Stretch didn't stir again for several hours. When he finally did his soul felt like it'd been drop kicked and his non-existent stomach was sour. Despite all the sleep he'd gotten he felt worse than before.

  
  
Blue was nowhere in sight though, it seemed it wouldn't be long until he returned; there appeared to be a note taped to the mirror:  
Went Out To Frame Human. I Left You Candy And A Cigarette Ugh!

  
  
Why bother not telling Stretch, the cat was completely out of the bag anyway. He wasn't lying laying there a pack of smokes, candy and a set of movies.

  
  
Stretch didn't trust it. He didn't touch either. He didn't want anything anymore his brother would leave him. In his attempt to free himself all he managed was to knock stuff over.

  
  
Blue would notice the disarray of course when he came home.  
"Why Pappy, You Didn't Even Eat One Candy Or Smoke One Cigarette! I'm Proud Of You, Seems I Can Break Your Addictions Yet!" He sat on the bed, pulling his brother against him; petting his skull.  
"Now Don't Look So Upset I Brought Something For You." It was a wrapped box.  
"I Hope You Like It. It Took A While To Sneak Past Gerson."

  
  
Stretch fell off the bed, trying to get as far away as he could. His brother was out of his mind! It was clear Stretch was more than just skittish as he strained against the cuffs, unable to get them off but clearly trying to stay away. His eye lights had all but disappeared. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want whatever was in that box ... and he didn't trust a single word that came from his brother's mouth.

  
  
Blue blinked, simply watching his brother scramble away.  
"My Dear Brother Whatever Is The Matter?" He tugged the chain forcefully, dragging Stretch back and pinning him with it.  
"You Can Tell Me Anything, I'll Listen After All." He set the box aside, he was doing it again; faking the sweet brother again, the blue he knew before this insane monster took his place.

  
  
"s ... stay a-away ..." Stretch whimpered as he tried again to put distance between them, he was so frightened now he was starting to cry again. This wasn't his brother! The brother he'd known never would do any of this! This wasn't his brother at all! This was some sick impostor! What had happened to his brother?!

  
  
Blue's smile twitched, to see his brother this way ... no breaking him this way wouldn’t do. He needed to gain trust once more and show him that he didn’t need anyone else.  
"Very Well Pappy, I'll Just Hold Onto This Then Until You're Ready. For Now I'll Leave You Be. There's Books Over There. I'll Bring You Your Meal In A Half Hour." Stretch could tell, oh he really could tell, that he had ticked Blue off a lot ... but then why didn’t he strike him?

  
  
Stretch just cowered, eventually crying himself to sleep. How had he gotten into this?

  
  
Blue hummed, oh he’d be crying now, but Blue would make everything all better; for now he had to evade Alphys and simply put up the front of sweet innocent Blue who has no clue what happened or why Stretch had resigned from his post permanently. 

  
  
Stretch woke up to the nightmare again, that was how he knew it was real and each time he did the worse he felt. It was only a matter of time before he became dust too ... and who would miss him?

  
  
Blue hummed, how to make his Pappy trust him again. No, how to make him believe he can trust him; he’s pretty high strung right now from Undyne's dust still, probably, but he had to do it get rid of the evidence! For now he would leave him be and try again later.

  
  
Stretch tried to sleep some more, there wasn't much else he could do. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to pry himself from the cuffs and of course they were magical ones or he'd have been long gone ...

  
  
Blue hummed as he baked his Pappy's favorite, the scent going up the stairs and straight through the crack to Stretch's nostrils; the scent almost intoxicating.

  
  
Stretch shook his head. No ... he couldn't ... the last time he had he'd gotten into this mess hadn't he? He'd trusted and look where that had got him ... no, he wouldn't eat. He couldn't risk it. He didn't trust that impostor to not poison him or force him to eat more dust ... he couldn't ... He wouldn't. He resolved he wouldn't ever again.

  
  
Blue knocked on the door first.  
"Pappy, I Made Your Favorite!" He could be patient, he’d let Papyrus come to him; that’s how he managed before.

  
  
Stretch whimpered quietly.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"Alright Pappy, I'll Just Come In And Leave The Food, Okay?" He waited for a confirmation of some kind. When he got none he huffed and opened the door, after all this was still his bedroom; he entered quietly, gauging the other's reaction. Taking it slow and gentle.  
"Alright Brother, I'm Going To Set This Down Now And I Will Leave Okay?" He said it slowly and carefully before setting the bowl of carrot cake and some sweet honey mustard bottle and some fried rice and chicken, it honest to god looked like heaven.

  
  
Stretch was huddled as far away from the door as he could get. He didn't look at the other, didn't speak, didn't so much as move a single digit to indicate he was even still functioning. He didn't dare touch the food either. _i can't i can't i can't... have to get free... have to find my brother..._ He chanted to himself silently. There was no way he was going to accept that was his brother. Ever.

  
  
Blue blinked at the other.  
"Please Brother, You Have To Eat. It's Bad For Your Health Not To." He said softly, gentle almost normal; when underlying he was annoyed by his Pappy's behavior of ignoring him, he hated being ignored, but he needed to take baby steps.

  
  
"not hungry." He muttered. He wasn't ... for now. So it wasn't a lie yet, but it wouldn't be long before it became one.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"Okay Pappy." He left no words of threat, he just left the food, still steaming, at the edge of the bed; beckoning the other to eat.

  
  
Eventually the food got cold, Stretch absolutely refused to touch it.

  
  
Blue didn’t enter the room for a couple days, only leaving food behind; eventually Stretch had read through the books and watched all the movies, ate most his candies and smoked most his smokes. Still Blue had not come back to ask him anything, in fact the house was silent and cold.

  
  
With nothing left but the candies he was carefully rationing out ... He slept. He never touched the food the other left. Stretch had never slept so much in his life.

  
  
Blue returned one evening.  
"Pappy! I'm Home!!" The sound of his footsteps were deafening to Stretch as he approached the room.

  
  
Stretch hid under the covers.

  
  
Blue froze, seeing the lump and the uneaten food he frowned.  
"Pappy!" He said it hard and annoyed tone, but not even close to angry one yet.  
"You Need To Eat!" He honestly sounded concerned, like the brother he missed.

  
  
The covered lump just shivered. No reply.

  
  
Blue sighed and set next to the lump.  
"Oh Pappy, Please Don't Shun Me. I Only Want What's Best For You. I'm Your Brother. Brothers don't Shun One Another."

  
  
"you're not my brother." Came the shaky reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue blinked.  
"Pappy You Don't Mean That Honestly Do You?" He sounded worried, concerned, scared almost, sad; all fake Stretch mentally assessed.

  
  
"i know my brother. my brother isn't like this." He replied back after a moment.

  
  
Blue sounded hurt suddenly.  
"You Don't Mean That." Tearful whimpers.

  
  
"i know my brother and my brother wouldn't do this to me! you're nothing but some sick impostor! when he finds you he's gonna beat you good!"

  
  
For a moment Blue was in shock impostor? He then felt bubbling rage but calmed himself; no, anger wouldn’t solve this.  
"Impostor Am I? Do You Remember When You Were Four And Fell Down? Who Picked You Up And Kissed Your Boo-boo Bye Bye When You Were Craving Attention From Our Father, But Never Got It? Who Was There To Pick Up The Broken Pieces? I Was!" Each word, each memory he brought forth became more emotional and detached as he spoke.

  
  
Stretch didn't reply this time. He refused to think that this ... thing ... was his brother.

  
  
Blue or 'impostor' stood up.  
"I'll Leave Brother, But Know This. I Never Meant To Hurt You. I Love You And I Hope You Realize I'm Not An Impostor. I'm Your Brother, Your Sans." He left, closing the door with a soft click.

  
  
Stretch knew better, this wasn't love; this was LOVE ... he knew the difference.

  
  
Blue realized this was going no where, and fast. What could he do? He needed help, but he was locked from other worlds thanks to a certain guardian; he needed to figure out a way to make Stretch trust him again, but so far he’s been running in circles.

  
  
There was no way Stretch was going to trust him ever again ...

  
  
Blueberry frowned maybe a call would suffice, or he could still get advice from the undernet yandere chat.

  
  
It was worth a shot ...

  
  
Blue hopped onto the computer starting a chat thread

  
  
Blueavicious: I need help gaining my brothers trust I’ve been trying to get him to see things my way but he won’t even give me a chance any yandere out there have an idea?  
  
Redilious: ya got a real problem there eh bluey? i heard there's a way ... a little ... chemical to make 'em forget anything ever happened ... start from scratch ... ya get me?  
  
Blueavicious: hmm and where can I get this chemical have any ideas  
  
Redilious: yeah, i got the link to her site ... just tell her ya want formula two. she'll know what ya mean.

  
  
Soon a link followed.  
  
Blue smiled maliciously as he clicked the link to a chat page and began chatting with the mysterious maker of the vial, paying for it; he couldn’t wait for it to arrive.  
  
Blue had been told to expect the shipment in two days. Seeing as he was in a different world.  
  
Blue giggled, doing a dance; unaware his brother could hear him.

  
  
Stretch didn't like the sound of that ... not one bit ...

  
  
Blue walked upstairs and knocked.  
"Don't Worry Pappy! I'll Bring Lunch Around Later!" He sounded giddy.

  
  
No reply.

  
  
There was a knock at the front door, but when he answered it, there was no one. Just a small package ...

  
  
Blue squealed like a giddy child, he was ready; he hoped his brother would understand this was for his own good.

  
  
Stretch was currently sleeping.

  
  
Blue looked at the serum now how to make this work and make a good enough story to make him believe he's always been chained, a toughie.

  
  
Blue would be busy, trying to think up a good, believable story ... He eventually came up with the perfect thing and the instructions said he had to get him to drink it ... that was a problem.

  
  
Blue hummed how to make him drink it. Honey, he should be wishing for a bottle right about now.

  
  
Except that he hadn't even drank the honey he'd left him days ago ... Stretch didn't even trust the honey.

  
  
Blue huffed, what if he promised to release him in exchange that he eat or drink it? He wouldn't know the chemical would be in there either way.

  
  
Maybe it would work ... All he had to do was undo the chain to the wall. Then he could say they were going for a walk around the house... just like a pet after he'd drank the honey.

  
  
Blue hummed, that could work; he walked upstairs opening the door to his room he grabbed one end of the chain from the wall with a bottle of the chemical induced honey.  
"Brother Wake Up!"

  
  
Stretch groaned as he began to wake from his dream. The chain shifting as he dragged himself up.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"Pappy We're Gonna Go For A Walk. Can't Have You Lazing Now, We Will Go If You At Least Drink This Bottle Of Honey. You're Weak As It Is And It Scares Me." 

  
  
"i'm fine." He says dully.

  
  
Blue almost wanted to smack him, no he was not fine.  
"Please Pappy. I'll Release You To Walk On Your Own If You Drink This Bottle Of Honey." He held out the bottle internally giddy, but not showing it.

  
  
"why should i believe you? if i hadn't the first time i wouldn't be chained to a wall."

  
  
"I Promise This Time Pappy. I Promise On My Life Nothing Is Wrong. I Will Even Take Off The Collar. Just Eat Something." He handed the bottle off, looking genuinely concerned.

  
  
"yeah right ... it's probably a sedative."

  
  
Blue felt his hand twitch, subconsciously he wanted to force his brother to drink ... no that wouldn’t work.  
"Please, If I Were Going To Do That Don't You Think I Would Have Forced You To Drink It By Now?" He said sneakily, his patience wearing thin; the chain slack at his side.

  
  
Blue almost wanted to throw the chain in his face cause there was a 50/50 chance he would bolt. Shaking, he let go of the chain and proceeded to take off the collar, after a moment it was off he spoke.  
"Now Please Just Drink This." He said softly, hoping against hope he didn’t bolt; well he didn’t have his powers still 'cause of low energy.

  
  
Stretch knew he was taking an awful gamble ... but the other had kept his word ... so Stretch would keep his in return. Tit for tat as the saying went, and he emptied the bottle. Setting it down after he had.

  
  
Blues eyes were stars, waiting to understand if the chemical was taking effect now.

  
  
Stretch blinked, the instructions had said it would take a minute or two to fully take affect ....  
"uh, why are we just standing here?"

  
  
Blue blinked.  
"O-oh, Sorry Pappy. Come On!" He took the other's hand subconsciously, having thought the results instantaneous, and began walking downstairs putting full trust in the other to not bolt as soon as they got outside.

  
  
"where we going?" Stretch asked as he followed along.

  
  
Blue blinked, he hadn’t thought that far; had he, he'd have known where they would walk.  
"Um Outside! Fresh Air You Know!" He was nervous one mist step and his Pappy would run and then he’d have to get rough.

  
  
"huh. okay. did we not have work today? i can't remember."

  
  
Blue froze, oh crap, he’d resigned Pappy; surely he’d have questions.  
“Ah Um No, Apparently Not Today. I Thought We'd Have Work Myself Too." As he went to open the door he sort of just stood there, unsure, scared even.

  
  
"huh. well you would know. where should we walk to? the ruins or waterfall?"

  
  
Blue felt as if his nervousness slowed with the question.  
"Waterfall Sounds Nice This Evening." He said softly, opening the door; his hand tightened on his brother's exponentially so out of nervousness again.  
"Um, You Won't Bolt When We Go There Will You Pappy?" He almost sounded sincere and worried.

  
  
Stretch gave him a strange look.  
"huh? what are you talking about?"

  
  
Blue blinked, looking back at his brother, and walked outside waiting to see him bolt; waiting for him to break his trust.

  
  
Stretch just stuck his hands in his pockets and followed.

  
  
Blue rubbed his chin, he had to test something; he released his brothers hand and took four paces further away from Stretch and waited to see what the other would do.

  
  
Stretch didn't do anything really, he just followed him; it was like the mystery person had said: it'll be like nothing ever happened. trust me. won't remember a thing up to the last time there was a reset.

  
  
Blue blinked and lead his Pappy to Waterfall, playing his part of the innocent brother, chain still in hand.  
“I Have To Tell You Something Pappy ... About Why You Were Chained Up Back At The House. You See ... Your Powers, You Can't Control Them Well And You Ended Up Killing Undyne..." He lied so easily.

  
  
"i ... what? is .. is that why i don't ... i don't remember doing that ... or anything like it ..."  
He'd stopped walking, shock and sadness crossing his features.

  
  
Blue looked down, crying fake tears.  
"Y-yes Pappy. I Did It To Protect You. You Mean Everything To Me." He took the other's hand, tenderly stroking.  
"You're... You're Everything And More." He looked into the other's eye lights.

  
  
"i ... i can't believe i ..." He started to cry. Undyne had been his best friend ...

  
  
Blue approached him and wrapped his arms around the other.  
"I Know It Hurts Pappy, But You're Safe Now. She Wouldn't Want You Sad Forever, You Don't Have To Worry Of Ever Being Hurt Again. I'll Protect You, I've Been Helping You Control Your Powers. You're Getting So Much Better." 

  
  
"a-am i?" He seemed to shake, hugging Blue tightly.

  
  
“You Are Pappy, You Are. As Long As You Stay With Me You'll Be Safe; We Don't Need To Do our Job Here. I'll Take Care Of Us, Don't You Worry." 

  
  
"b-but what about being in the r-royal guard? won't i mess that up?" He knew his brother wanted to be in the guard more than anything.  
"i don't want to drag you down."

  
  
Blue blinked.  
"I'll Be Fine Pappy. It'll Be Okay, I'm Already Working Something Easy For You To Do. Queen Toriel Said She Needs A New royal Scientist After ... Um... Her Death. I Thought Maybe You'd Apply For The Job? But If You Don't Want To I Understand And You Never Drag Me Down Sweet Brother!"  
He patted the other's back as he hid his giddy and sadistic smile into his brother's chest; it was working so well, spin a few lies and he had Papyrus right where he wanted him.

  
  
"y-yeah ... i could do that ... if you're sure it's safe for me to do."

  
  
Blue hummed.  
“I’m Sure You Can Do It As Long As You Come Home With Me!" He said, squeezing the other slightly.

  
  
"o-of course. you've always been good to me." He hugged his brother tightly.

  
  
Blue smiled as his hug tightened no one would take his brother from him now, no one. He'd really have to send that friend who suggested the chemical something special.

  
  
Stretch hugged his brother back, what would he do without his precious Sans?

  
  
Blue held his Pappy, had simply admired him as he had laid him across his lap without protest; simply looking at the stones in the ceiling and hearing the echo flowers echo wishes, one very familiar, his own.

  
  
Stretch just seemed content to be with his brother.

  
  
Blue realized he’d forgotten something but for now he was content with his Pappy.

  
  
The two just lay there, relaxing.

  
  
Eventually Blue fell asleep in the other's lap unaware of a playing echo that sounded like hopeless crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ahead!

Stretch could hear it, but only just. He felt bad for whoever it was. 

  
  
The sobs abate the voice familiar ... his own.

  
  
Well, wasn't that strange? Well, okay no, it wasn't. His brother had told him about Undyne so it wasn't THAT strange.

  
  
Blue cuddled against Stretch mumbling.  
"Together Forever Me And Pappy." He turned on his side, silent once more. 

  
  
Things seemed peaceful. Like they were supposed to be.

  
  
Blue was busily cooking while his mate to be was close by, it had been several weeks now; nobody the wiser to his heinous crime against the royal scientist, though he was told to look for the human now and was extra careful on camera. He knew Stretch's new job required him watching them, either way his Pappy knew better than to question why he was wearing cuff-like bracelets with blue runes in them, glowing. Blue had said they'd help with his power problem.

  
  
Stretch did his best, he didn't know how long he'd had the cuffs to help curb his wild magic but he trusted his brother.

  
  
Blue entered the room.  
"Pappy, Dinner's Ready!" He smiled, oh his Pappy would never know he'd slipped aphrodisiacs in; he wanted to show his Pappy how much he really needed him, even in lust. 

  
  
"smells good bro." He smiled faintly, he was still a bit sad over his friend, but as time had gone on the wounds had mostly healed in his soul. He was thankful he had his brother around.

  
  
Blue smiled.  
"Anything Smells Good To You Pappy." He said, finishing the rest of the meal; stir fry.

  
  
"heh, well you do cook the best stuff bro. anyone who doesn't think you cooking smells good don't nose what's good for 'em." He joked lightly.

  
  
Blue almost twitched at the puns.  
"Ah, You Flatter Me Dear Brother." His voice tight to not yell as he set the bowl before his brother, sitting across simply waiting watching after all the aphrodisiacs a were highly potent, almost like a feeling of heat.

  
  
Stretch just smiled a little. Was it getting hot in the room or was it just him?

  
  
"Are You Alright?"

  
  
"hmm, i'm alright. just a little warm." He didn't think his heat was that close honestly, but dang ... it felt like it. He finished his meal.  
"um ... i think i need a nap after this, but uh, first i'mma hit the bathroom."

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"Alright Pappy, But Let Me Know If You Need Any Help With _Something_." He said 'something' a little bit seductively, but it could be Papyrus' imagination.

  
  
Stretch shook his head, he must be hallucinating. Damned heat ... he headed up stairs and hit the bathroom first.

  
  
Blue couldn’t wait to show his Pappy just how bad he needed him.  
He moaned at the sense of heat beginning in his brother across the brotherly bond.  
“Ah..” He fantasized about his Pappy, touching himself slightly; oh how his Pappy would realize how much he needed him. He couldn’t wait to feel the other grab, needing, at him, touch him in return; so much pleasure he could give his Pappy ... 

  
  
Stretch shuddered as he tried to control the heat, unaware of his brother's thoughts as he headed to his room. He wanted to just sleep through this. He flopped onto the bed, but the heat wasn't going to make sleeping easy ... it was so intense ...

  
  
Blue groaned, oh how he wanted the real thing! He hoped- no, soon he’d make his move. Soon, for now he’d let the other fester until he couldn’t even control himself.

  
  
Stretch whimpered, trying to ride it out ... the heat was driving him nuts. He did his best to keep the sounds muffled even as he tried to soothe the heat with touch.

  
  
Every sound sent Blue into a needy tizzy, no, he’d wait until his brother was begging for it.

  
  
Stretch whimpered needily ... this was getting to the point where he couldn't think beyond the need ... he needed relief ... or a distraction.

  
  
Blue decided he’d bring Stretch at least his smokes, even though he wished he’d break the habit he couldn’t exactly deny him one. He knocked on the other's door.  
"Pappy, I Brought You Some Smokes ... Are You Okay?" 

  
  
"h-huh? oh t- ... ngh. thanks bro." He was tangled in the sheets, shit.

  
  
Blue tilted his head a smile upon his face.  
"Uh, Need A Little Help There Brother?" He walked and sat on the bed, purposely brushing the other's crotch where it lay glowing underneath the blanket, but doing so sneakily enough it couldn’t be seen as anything more than an accident as he helped him get untangled.

  
  
Stretch shuddered, flushing a dark orange.  
"t .. thanks." He mutters, he knew it was wrong ... but he wanted his brother to do it again ... fuck this heat was messing with his mind ... he couldn't ask his older sibling to do that!

  
  
Blue internally giggled. _Oh Sweet Pappy ..._  
"My Dear Brother, Do You Need Help With Something Else?" He’d make him break, make him come to him. He brushed across his brother's arousal again, standing up; knowing he was breaking and another touch would likely have him coming.

  
  
"i'm ..." He trialed off, shuddering; he leaned a little into it this time.  
"t-this is emb-barrasing ... i t-think i'm in h-heat." Stretch squirmed. They'd only talked about this one time ... when Blue had gotten his first heat.

  
  
“Oh Pappy, All You Had To Do Was Ask! That's What I'm Here For! To Take Care Of You And Your Problems. I Know It Sounds Strange, But I'd Willingly Help You No Matter How Sinful!" He cupped the other's arousal, waiting, gauging his reaction to the bold move.

  
  
Stretch yelped a little in surprise but it was followed by a groan. This shouldn't feel so good ...  
"nnnn... s-sans..." This shouldn't feel like this ... but stars the feel of his brother's hand there was driving him nuts now.

  
  
Blue almost moaned himself.  
"It's For Your Own Good, Just Let Me Take Away Your Pain. You'd Do The Same For Me." He said as his palming became a little more, he stroked deliberately and hugged Papyrus to him, the fingers of his free hand finding all the points that he knew would bring him pleasure.

  
  
He shuddered, whimpering now and pressing into the touch. Some part of him knew it was wrong ... but how could it be when it felt so good? He didn't want it to stop.  
"s-sans ... please ..." He whimpered. He couldn't help it.

  
  
Blue almost smirked as he got bolder and nibbled the other's neck.  
"Please What Pappy? You Have To Tell Me What You Want." He had the other's tailbone in his grip now; he curved his finger at the tip and dug into each column.

  
  
Stretch whimpered all the more, shuddering.  
"d ... ngh ... don't stop.." He pressed into every touch now, lost to the pleasure.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"You Mean This?" Again he dug another finger in, this time pinning the other and straddling him; one hand stroking constantly as he continued his ministrations, undressing the other. He could feel how close Stretch was, the other squirming beneath him in the pleasure.  
"That's It Pappy. You're Close Aren't You?"

  
  
"sans!" He cried out with pleasure, arching into his brother's strokes of his bones. It had taken over his mind now, all he knew was the pleasure and his magic was pulsing, wanting release desperately though it hadn't taken any particular form yet.

  
  
Blue almost whimpered at it all, it was so hot, as he sent tingling sparks of pleasure through the other.  
"Form Something Pappy, You Won't Be Able To Release Otherwise. He tried coaxing the magic to form with each stroke and touch to the other's body. 

  
  
Stretch whimpered, it took the magic a moment it seemed to form anything; taking cues from the dominant scent of Blue and forming submissively.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"You're Already So Wet Pappy. I Guess I Can Take Care Of That." He dove down, his tongue swirling slightly as he pushed him to the edge, once more. 

  
  
Stretch arched, crying out in pleasure. He had fallen into his brother's trap, clutching the bedding beneath him as he shuddered from the pleasure that was overwhelming him, lost to it. Blue could do whatever he pleased.

  
  
Blue whined needy himself as he arched slightly, grasping his own soul beneath his shirt; it came away slick.  
"Oh Pappy!" He twisted a finger into the magic mound, searching for the spot that would make Papyrus come for him.

  
  
Stretch screamed out as the pleasure slammed into him. He panted, eye lights unfocused as the pleasure washed over him. Like with a real heat though he wouldn't have much time to catch his breath before the ache began again.

  
  
Blue moaned.  
"Ah! Pappy, You'll Feel Better, But Let Me Know When You Need Help Again." He had climaxed himself, almost same time, but he wouldn’t let his brother know he’d been getting off on seeing him like this. He knew it would come back around eventually, soon he hoped.

  
  
Stretch shuddered, whimpering a little as he'd only just caught his breath, but it was slowly coming back.  
"s-sans ... i ..." He wasn't sure what he felt about this, but he didn't want his brother leaving him alone.

  
  
Blue smiled.  
"Yes Pappy?" His fingers again found those spaces of pleasure throughout Papyrus' body.

  
  
"p-lease don't l- ... ngh ... leave me alone ... i ... c-can't ... take it." He shivered.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"All You Had To Do Was Ask My Sweet Pappy. I'd Do Anything For You." Before Stretch knew it the kiss happened, it was passionate, pleasurable as Blue fingered the still wet mound; playing and pushing, prodding, anything to send pleasure into him. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever, the hearts in Blue's eyes were apparent but would be chalked up to care and love as he fondled Stretch, pinning his wrists down as he lavished him in new pleasures only he, Blue could give him.

  
  
Stretch was lost the entire evening in Blue and the pleasure his touches brought. Squirming beneath each lustful touch, the magic submitting to Blue's desires each time. He flushed when his wrists were pinned ... was that a kink he'd just revealed? He groaned helplessly beneath his brother. His mind no longer nagging him about how this was wrong, he wanted this and arched lustfully beneath his brother, subconsciously teasing Blue in return, taunting him to take what he wanted ...

  
  
Blue moaned his soul slick at this point he’d brought Stretch to pleasure, delirious pleasure; bringing him to new heights. Moaning, he entered him without a single warning. His Pappy was oh so tight for him, just like Blue had imagined. He grasped the other's soul, nibbling the edge with a fang, bringing him even further down the rabbit hole; he knew now that his brother would no longer resist him or his desires.

  
  
Stretch arched against him, crying out as he felt Blue slide into him. He was completely delirious, lost to the pleasure of their magic connecting. Wrapping his legs around Blue's waist, drawing him further in as he gave into his brother's lustful desires; egging Blue on with each thrust now.

  
  
Blue wailed out pleasure as he made each thrust felt; he almost swallowed the other's soul as he wrapped his tongue around it, intoxicated on his Pappy's sounds of pleasure. His eye lights bright with his desires now and the deep satisfaction of obtaining his goal.  
"Ohh Pappy ... How I Fantasized About This Moment! Ooooohhhhh!" He punctuated the words "this moment" with his thrusts, making clear his desire.

  
  
"oh stars ... ngghh... d.. do- don't ... s .. st... stop..." His words chopped up by blissful moans with each thrust from Blue. Completely compliant to the other's domination of him now.

  
  
Blue arched, forcing his Pappy to see stars with a hard thrust. Egged on by the words.  
"I Won't Ever Stop Pappy. Ever." He bit into the tender flesh of the soul he held, his soul making a strong bond, the both of them unaware as a new pleasured high swallowed them. Blue couldn't hold it in anymore, he came with a sharp whine, who knew it would be his Pappy breaking him over first. 

  
  
Stretch whined in pure pleasure as the magic spilled into his and he fell over the edge into his own climax a couple thrusts later. Trembling as the pleasure washed over him. He was exhausted, but now the heat had been sated for a little while. Stretch seemed blissfully unaware of the bond that had formed, just as his mind wasn't entirely sure this wasn't just some dream as he drifted off. The magic was slow to disappear thanks to the aphrodisiacs.

  
  
Blue panted, moaning, releasing one final time before laying against his mated love; he realized then, and felt it, a bond. He gasps, oh dear; it was everything he'd dreamed of and more but ... oh no.

  
  
Stretch, for the moment, was out like a light. His soul humming with contentment and traces of pleasure from their lovemaking.

  
  
Blue knew they'd need to talk about that, soon, but for now he was content to nuzzle his mate.

  
  
An hour later Stretch began to stir. His soul was humming with odd contentment. His mind slowly putting together what had happened and he just stared at the ceiling in shock ... It was one thing to let his brother "help" him through a heat... but to let his brother fuck him like that ... oh gawds ... and he'd enjoyed it too. He flushed at the memory of being pinned down and his brother taking him ... did he ... did he really enjoy that? The flush darkened as he realize his magic was stirring again at the thought. Oh hell ... he wanted Sans to do it again ...


	5. Chapter 5

All Blue had thought about before he had to leave for work that morning was of that night in bed; the bond humming, he could already feel his Pappy's need again. He almost moaned out when he dodged Alphys' attack, after all it was the usual morning training session; he hit the ground with a grunt, anger fueled him as his attacks became more vicious, almost dusting dangerous.

  
  
Stretch was a little surprised at sensing that, but he didn't think anything of it ... he'd seen his brother frustrated before. He knew his brother would get angry, but never would hurt anyone on purpose ... He couldn't help though the pure feeling of want he felt ... and it persisted the whole day ... an itch that just wouldn't go away and eventually Blue had to make up the excuse that he was feeling "that time" come around just to explain his own behavior. Alphys told him to go home and not come back until it was over.

  
  
Blue frowned at Alphys at that but he'd explained; he was quick to go home to his Pappy. He knew he'd be really needy about now, it's why when he opened the door he instantly headed to the other's room.  
"PAPPY I'M HOME!"

  
  
"sans?" Stretch was a little surprised he was home so early ... ah damn it ... the itch was back ... he really WAS in heat now ... A needy whine left him suddenly. He'd been in his room all day with only the hoodie on because of the heat.

  
  
Blue hummed thrumming their bond with pleasure.  
"Yes Brother, Is There Something You Need?" He was gonna make Stretch come to him this time, until he broke again he wouldn't initiate; no it was his Pappy's turn to break down and take him.

  
  
Stretch whimpered as he came out of the bedroom, his heat was heavy in the air.  
"s-sans .... i ... i need you." He flushed a dark orange.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"Are You Sure? I Think You Can Take Care Of It." He hummed again. _No Pappy, It's Your Turn To Beg. After All, I've Begged And Pined After You Enough._ He was smiling as he could feel his will break over the bond.

  
  
"s-sans ... p-please don't leave me l-like this." He whimpered, he probably could take care of it himself, but it was painful without his mate. His soul ached for his mate to take him.  
"i'll d-do anything. j-just ... please ..." This was pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"I Don't Know ..." _No, You Got To Go The Full Yard And Dominate Me Papyrus. I Love You With All My Soul My Sweet. I Will Make The Itch Go Away._

  
  
Stretch seemed caught between the indecisive answer and the heat. He'd always been a sort that didn't work too hard or push others. The heat was pushing at him though, making things difficult despite this.

  
  
Blue hummed, awaiting his decision.  
"Well Pappy I Really Must Go Downstairs To Clean Some Dishes. I'll Come Back Up Though." He turned and smirked, knowing this would push him past his limits as he begun to walk away.

  
  
Stretch was torn between sanity and lust ... Blue made it downstairs before he was pounced on.

  
  
Blue grunted in reply, giggling.  
"Is There Something You Need?" Pinned now, knowing he was just driving the other to the brink of insanity; he purposely brushed the others crotch in response.

  
  
Stretch groan at the touch.

  
  
"y-you." It was all the response he could manage before nipping and licking at the sensitive neck bones.

  
  
Blue arched in shock, the nibbles sending pleasure vibrating through his bones.  
"P-pappy ..." He rolled and pinned the other, already taking advantage of his needs he began a tender soul licking first; their bond becoming clear as the pleasure from Blue was sent to Stretch. Looping around as he found every spot possible to bring Stretch to heaven, knowing exactly what he was doing to him; he groaned, getting off, touching himself. Showing Stretch exactly how much he loved him.  
"My Dear Sweet Pappy, You Won't Know Heaven Or Hell When I'm Done Here." He instantly began stroking the other's magic while nibbling on the warm soul before him, his tongue like a serpent to it.

  
  
Stretch arched, groaning and trembling from the touch. Shuddering from the force of it as his soul vibrated from the feel of the other's tongue scraping against it. He was like putty in Blue's hands.

  
  
Blue panted, as eager his Pappy was; he engulfed the soul within his mouth, sucking out every drop of pleasure as he grasped at the other's spine, finding the correct pressure points to send him screaming for orgasm even as he stroked his pelvis to form the mound.

  
  
It didn't take more than a couple strokes for the magic to form as Blue desired, Stretch was squirming beneath him in pure ecstasy. He whimpered out something, it had been something he'd been thinking about all day ... but it wasn't entirely clear what it was at first.

  
  
Blue smiled as he took his time, pushing in a single phalange into the wet folds; wiggling it in further before curving against a wall, scratching the inside to make further pleasure soar as he shared his through their bond. Kissing his mate with love as they soul bonded again, becoming one for a short moment as all Blue's desires pressed upon the other in pleasurable fire.

  
  
Stretch pressed into the touch, somewhere between the pleasured sounds Blue actually could make out what he said. Between groans he could manage to make out the words "master please" and then, at some point "please more." It was mixed in with all the sounds of pleasures tumbling from Stretch.

  
  
Blue cried out.  
"Oh Yes Pappy, Oh Yes!" He swiftly changed positions and entered his love as he grasped their souls, squeezing out pleasures of unimaginable proportions; crying out his mate's name as he pistoned in, lost to it all. His dream-fantasy come true as he sent waves of pleasure through out the other's body.

  
  
Stretch arched beneath him, whimpering and groaning; trembling as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through him as he completely and utterly submitted to the other in every sense of the word, crying out wordlessly in pleasure. Lost to anything else around him.

  
  
Blue moaned.  
"You're So Tight And Hot Like This Pappy Ungh Call Me Master Again." He accentuated each forceful thrust or pleasurable bite in the delicate neck bones to make him squeal.

  
  
Stretch shuddered.  
"o-ohhhh master ... " He groaned out.  
"s-so good ..." He whimpered as he clung to him, each thrust sending unending waves of pleasure through him.

  
  
Blue howled his pleasure, driven to make the other snap first.

  
  
Stretch shuddered, crying out as his magic squeezed Blue's, the pleasure washing over him.

  
  
Blue came next, whimpering as he shuddered; the waves of pleasure leaping up at his soul as he clung to his mate, exhausted.

  
  
Stretch nuzzled against him as the pleasure hummed through his system.  
"so good to me." He mumbled.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"I Love You Pappy. I'd Do Anything For You, Remember." 

  
  
Stretch just purred in contentment. He wasn't really thinking very rationally, the heat had too strong of a hold on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue hummed, awakening in contentment; oh how he wished to stay in bed with his Pappy, oh how he wished to, but his Pappy would be hungry and food didn’t cook itself. Reluctantly Blue left the bed, swapping a pillow for himself as Stretch had snuggled into him during the night; he smiled and kissed his mate's forehead. Everything was as he had always wanted.

  
  
Once cooking, he thought about how he would rationally explain this, what they did, when his Pappy was more rational; oh things were so much easier back then, so much, but then that cursed guardian had gotten in the way. It felt like it was only yesterday ...

  
  
_Blue was doing his patrols as usual. So far, no human. He'd just need to check to make sure his Papyrus wasn't sleeping on the job ... when he noticed something unusual. Papyrus was at his station alright, but there was someone with him ... and he could tell the two were laughing ... The other figure was shorter than Papyrus, but still a little taller than him and they wore a black robe and had purple eye lights. Who was this?_

_  
  
Blue's smile cracked as he approached his Pappy laughing with a stranger; how dare this stranger make his Pappy laugh without him there to witness. He slipped the knife from his boot his eye lights flickering between blue and pink now as he attacked, covering it as he called out.  
“HELLO PAPPY WHO'S YOUR NEW FRIEND?”_

_  
  
Much to his surprise the stranger seemed to move just so, avoiding the hidden blade he had out of sight of his Papyrus._

_  
  
"Hello Blue. My name is Aria."_

_  
  
"heh, she's a skele-ton of fun." Stretch grinned._

_  
  
Blue glared a boiling rage filling him as he tried again.  
"It Was Nice Meeting You. Now I Believe You Have To Go Now." His next words were too soft for anyone but the other to hear.  
"Or Shall I Dust You Now And End This Game?" He had never killed in front of his brother before, it would mean he'd have to invoke a reset, but that was fine. He'd done that several times before, killing the human to keep them away from HIS Pappy._

_  
  
"calm down bro, she's harmless. what's gotten into you?"_

_  
  
"Oh I think he's just wound up from not having a human around. Eager to get free are you Blue?" Aria's gaze was piercing, her tone even. She'd evaded his attacks easily. Too easily._

_  
  
Blue growled and frowned, he had yet to see the human since they last fought; his Pappy belonged to him and no one else. He wouldn’t let a stupid human take him away nor this Aria. He'd play along, for now._

_  
  
"I Haven't Seen A Human Today." He gripped his weapon tightly, hidden from his brother's sight; as he had hidden it behind his glove during his attacks. He felt ... no, sensed it; the human must be close by, he felt a blood lust ... no, the itch, return._

_  
  
"hmmm, so you've seen the human? huh, i haven't seen them yet. well, you two play nice i guess. i'm going to muffet's." He shrugged and walked off.  
"you want to join me aria?"_

_  
  
"Not this time, but thanks anyway."_ _  
"suit yourself."_

_  
  
Blue smiled.  
"Don't Stay Out Too Late Pappy!" He cut his thumb purposely on the blade, he giggled once Stretch was gone.  
"I Hear You Human, Why Don't You Come Out To Play?" He turned to glare at Aria, who was still standing there.  
"If You Know What's Good For You, You Will Leave." _

_  
  
"I'm not here to play nice Blue. I'm here to deal with **you**." Aria says firmly.  
"Either you stop or there will be consequences."_

_  
  
Chara was holding the toy knife when they appeared. This wasn't the first time apparently._

_  
  
Blue played with his knife a bit as he knew Chara was sneaking up on him, or trying to.  
"And What If I Say You Have No Business Here? He's Mine." He turned and the human felt pain course through them, they hadn’t been careful enough; the knife plunged into their body near the heart before the other two could react.  
"Now, Now That Was Rude Chara. Sneaking Up On Me."_

_  
  
Chara stumbled back and avoided a second blow because Aria stepped between them, a sword that looked to be made of pure white bone clashing with the blade, deflecting it._ _  
"I'm not giving you that choice." Encounter magic swirled around them, locking the two into a Fight._

_  
  
Blue snarled and attacked, going in close for a quick blow, but she easily dodged it and put distance between them.  
"You Really Don't Know Who I Am Do You?" His eyes flared with magic as a field of jagged bones along with blue ones flew across the field as he flipped backwards to avoid the attack himself. The figure dodged the jagged ones but a blue bone passed through her.  
"And Now Your Soul's Blue!"_

_  
  
"I think it's more you don't know who I am." Aria replied, she didn't seem to care about the gravity magic from the blue bone, it didn't seem to slow her down as she still dodged his bones and sent her own attacks at him. Red and black paint that turned into blades at the last second or would be slick if stepped on._

_  
  
Blue dodged each attack as well, avoiding the slippery paint as he flipped again and went in for a stab.  
"You Can't Protect Him Forever! He's My Brother!!! And He Will Be MINE!!" Every attack became faster, harder to avoid, some lucky cuts here and there along her robes as she dodged the attacks. He pinned her to a tree with bones, knife held against her neck, giggling.  
"You Fool! You Could Have Just Walked Away!" He jabbed at her limbs, cackling.  
"Now I Get To Decapitate Your Head And Give It To Pappy As Proof Of How Much I Love Him!" He aimed the killing blow._

_  
  
Except he didn't get the chance because he was blasted back by an unseen force. It was then, as her cloak sleeves wavered, he realized she was a skeleton, just like he was ... which meant some of his slices had missed their mark by only a hair's width because he'd assumed she was organic and had missed the bone. The bones that had pinned her to the tree had been blasted away as well._

_  
  
"You foolish egomaniac. You can't best me so easily!" Lightning crackled from her fingers, forcing him to dodge and keeping him from getting close a second time. She was wounded, but she wasn't letting it stop her._

_  
  
Blue snarled, hopping from tall bones and flipping into the air to avoid attacks.  
"He Is Mine! You Can't Have Him!!! You're Worse Than That Damn Human!" He threw his knife towards where her soul lay only for the human to block the hit by throwing their toy knife. Blue hummed.  
"Why Human, You're Bleeding Out." He snickered, how delicious, but he knew she’d just reset.  
"It Seems We've Come To A Stand Still, Aria." _

_  
  
"This isn't over. Mark my words Blue, the next time you see me, I will cut you down. I will free this world." She was forced to retreat._

_  
  
__Blue frowned.  
"And I'll Be Here Waiting."_  
  
  
Blue sighed as he finished the breakfast; that was so long ago, he’d been waiting since to see if she would appear again. He had lost track of how long ago with all the resets. A number of years he wagered. 

  
  
The human had gotten better and better in hiding from Blue. Sometimes they'd attack, sometimes they'd just try to run from him. Either way, they usually never got very far. It was odd that he hadn't seen them lately.

  
  
Blue hummed maybe he’d give the human a visit if he could find them.


	7. Chapter 7

That was usually the kicker nowadays. Finding the human. Assuming they'd come out of The Ruins.

  
  
Blue frowned and called to his Pappy, wondering if he was up yet; he had a great breakfast set up, all of his favorites and some of Blue's own.

  
  
Stretch came downstairs, dressed in a orange sweater and khakis.  
"morning." It seemed the effects of the heat were wearing off.

  
  
“Morning Pappy! I Made Your Favorites!" He hummed, awaiting his brother to join him in order to dig in, but the conversation of what they'd done together would come later, hopefully, not sooner.  
"I've Decided I'm Going To Look For A Human Today! They've Caused So Much Trouble For Us! After All, They Almost Killed You." 

  
  
"have they? i don't remember that." He didn't remember the human much really ... He sat down to eat, but he seemed ... guilty ? Or something else that was like it as he ate but seemed to have nothing else to say.

  
  
Blue hummed.  
"Yes They Have! You Probably Don't Remember, But They Viciously Attacked You." He said softly, looking guilty.  
"And I Tried To Protect You Too..." He faked it all, including the story.

  
  
"i don't." Stretch mumbled around a bite.

  
  
Blue sighed.  
"It's For The Best Because You Died Pappy!" He said, tears coming to his sockets.  
"And ... And ... I Was So Lost Without You. They Reset The Timeline And Then You Were Alive Again. This Human Is Dangerous Pappy And If You Ever See Them You Come To Me Immediately!" 

  
  
He died? He didn't remember it. He just nodded. He trusted Blue ... and why shouldn't he after what he'd put his darling brother through the last two days? He felt sick ... He should have had better control ... he knew better ... but it'd happened anyway. Even with all the care he'd taken over the years before ... he felt like shit.

  
  
Blue smiled.  
"It's Okay Pappy. I Love You And That Was A Long Time Ago. Just Stay In The House While I Find The Nasty Human And I'll Take Care Of It." 

  
  
"ok bro." He really was out of it.

  
  
Blue left the house, but locked it just in case his Pappy decided to go outside without his permission; and was off to find the human, he needed to look at the cameras so he was off to Hotland to the lab.

  
  
Papyrus slunk to his room and locked the door behind him. He slid to the floor.  
"what the hell did i just do?" He groaned to the empty room, shame and disgust washing over him.

  
  
Blue hummed as he walked to Hotland, all the while looking for the human; he'd heard she was somewhere in Waterfall, he cackled to himself.  
"My Dear Human It's Time To Remove You." 

  
  
He heard something in his search for the human in Waterfall, but it wasn't Chara ...

  
  
Blue hummed as he turned, looking into some tall grass; after all he was at the edge of Snowdin now, he hummed, waiting for the mysterious victim to come out. He pretended to keep walking and then he turned around and threw the knife inches from the intruder's neck, hitting the tree behind them.  
"I'd Like to Stay And Chat My New Friend But I'm Busy Looking For The Human." The knife he'd tossed had landed behind a dark toned skeleton with dark purple eyes and wearing a torn lavender hoodie and black pants.

  
  
"S-sorry I didn't meant to interrupt I just ... uh, lost something so I'm looking for it." That sounded plausible, right? Poor Violet was already in bad shape, he looked slightly ruffled and he was exhausted, but that seemed to be it. He was in no shape to get into a fight with anyone, let alone the yandere of this world ... He hoped Aria answered that call soon ...

  
  
Blue giggled.  
"My, My, Excuses, Excuses; You Better Just Leave Now With Your Guardian. I'd Hate To Cut Such A Pretty Neck." He smiled as he walked on.

  
  
The hell? How did he even know?! Violet just took off in the opposite direction. He wanted nothing to do with Blue while he was in this condition.

  
  
Blue giggled yes he could almost sense her close by, she didn’t stand a chance now; he’d wracked up so much LOVE and the trinkets of guardians past ... now where was his human?

  
  
Blue had no idea. The next rustle he turned to face wasn't the human, it was Aria.

  
  
"Well. It seems fate has other ideas. Here I was looking for a friend but instead I found the dead walking." Blue had no idea that all his LV wasn't going to save him. He'd killed a handful, but her LV was off the charts and her power matched that.

  
  
Blue giggled.  
"Why I Was Right. You're Here To Meddle In My Affairs Again," He growled.  
"But I Have No Time For You. I Have To Hunt The Nasty Human And Protect My Pappy." 

  
  
"Things are different and now I get to fulfill what I told you those resets ago." A brush appeared in her hand, It was slender and purple, about half her height in length.  
"I won't show you mercy this time Sans. It's time you lose it all."

  
  
Blue hummed at that.  
"I've Gained Power. I Feel No Pain. I Can't Die. So It Will Be A Pointless Endeavor To Fight Me Now." He snapped his fingers, a swirl of blue and white bones, like daggers and knives appeared. A new power for certain, and full blaster creatures with blue bows. They had pink hearts in their eye sockets.  
"Best Start Dodging Now." He giggled, balancing on a long bone that grew from the ground, flipping a knife up into the air before catching and cutting into his wrist, moaning in delight.  
"I Can Already Taste Your Dust."


	8. Chapter 8

A simple swipe from the brush Aria held and in the blink of an eye he saw how things had changed. As she had said. His weapons were reduced to mere child's play things.  
"I'm done toying with you. Your little tricks won't save you this time and I will erase you bit by bit. Even if I have to rip your code from the very fabric of this world one number at a time."

  
  
Blue froze blinking, he had never seen this kind of power before. He would not be beat! He growled.  
"You Can't Erase Me! Just Like You Can't Erase This World No Matter How Much You Want To! It Doesn't Work Like That And You Know It!" He cried out, he couldn’t be erased; his Pappy needed him now!

  
  
Blue was right about one thing, it didn't work like that. She couldn't simply erase his world, no, but there WAS something she COULD do and she meant to do it. She had no regrets about what she was about to do, there was no reason to have regret; not after all he had done in the timelines. All the innocents who had suffered.  
"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? It's hopeless. I will erase your evil as I said I would. You will die knowing that I AM what I say I am. I am a Creator. I am the power above and you ... you are nothing but a manipulative, murdering, selfish, disrespectful child." Her eyes took on a silvery glow. She wasn't messing around. The end was coming and there wasn't anything Blue could do about it.

  
  
Blue backed up as he saw her power flare in her eye lights. For once his life he was scared. Truly and utterly scared.  
"NO! You Can't Take Me Away From My Pappy! I Won't Let You!!" He turned to run, to move, to escape; he couldn’t leave his Pappy alone! He was afraid, to say, of her and no less of the idea he might be erased; almost wishing she’d just die. 

  
  
Blue hit an invisible wall. There was no escape because she was preventing it. He realized suddenly the landscape had shifted into a room. There were walls, a few echo flowers, but nothing else. He had no way out.  
  
"You cannot escape me."

  
  
A determination grew in him.  
"I'll Fight You To The End!!" The magic began to swirl around her hands and in her eye lights and the fear took over again.  
  
“NO NOOO!” He banged on the walls, screaming for his brother helplessly.  
"Let Me OUT!!" He was like a trapped animal now, crying and sobbing; he couldn’t be erased now, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t! Not after finally getting what he'd worked so hard for!  
  
He could feel the magic now, washing over him and he was torn apart, bit by bit ... oddly, it wasn't painful though. His code, his entire existence in the multiverse he called home, was being eradicated. Never again would he ever hurt anyone in any time, at any place; past, present or future. She was tearing him from every place he had ever been. 

  
  
Blue sniffles.  
"My One Regret Is Hurting Pappy." He said before he turned to dust and even that didn't stay, turning into code bits that then were scattered.

  
  
With the threat gone, the walls shifted back to where they were meant to be. Aria continued her walk through Waterfall towards Snowdin. Now she must find Violet and deal with the Papyrus of this world. She began to weave a spell, separating this world from the other yandere worlds. It wouldn't be permanent ... just until she could cleanse the others. No outsider would be allowed through without her magic to help them.  
  


  
Violet was whimpering, hiding; he’d ended up in battle with the human as they’d been scared, but everything suddenly was calm. He hoped Aria did it and was coming his way, he grunted; his arm hurt, damaged from battles across worlds.

  
  
"Violet? Chara?" Aria called when she reached the area. She had no idea which would answer or if Chara would even remember her.

  
  
Violet whimpered, relief washing over him.  
“O-over here.” He was really banged up and Chara was trying to keep him quiet so Blue didn’t find them, not knowing he’d been erased.

  
  
"You can come out now. It's perfectly safe." Aria reassures, not entirely sure where the voice was coming from, but she was close.

  
  
Violet froze, he knew that voice for sure ... so he thought.  
“A-aria is that you?” He tugged on Chara's arm.  
“It’s okay, she’s a friend.” He tried to coax them out with him even as he looked around.  
“Um, where’s Blue?”

  
  
"I've dealt with Sans. He will no longer be a threat to anyone."

  
  
Violet let out a sigh of relief.  
“Alright, um Chara this is Aria, my friend and teacher, a guardian of aus.”

  
  
"I don't know that they remember, but we've met once before Chara."

  
  
Violet looked saddened, what were they to tell the Papyrus of this world? Being erased was very serious business and it wasn't something he had seen Aria do often, nor did she take the choice to do so lightly in any sense of the word. Chara approached and hugged her, sobbing 'thank you' over and over.

  
  
Aria gently ruffled the child's hair.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill it the first time I was here."

  
  
Violet smiled tiredly at the crying human.  
"Chara, where's Papyrus? We need to reach him, if anything."

  
  
Chara didn't seem to know, the child hadn't seen them.  
"It's fine. Let's head to the house and I'll get you both healed. I'm sure Papyrus will be there if no where else."

  
  
Violet and Chara followed her to the locked home, which was no longer locked thanks to Violet's magic.  
"I hope he's not as bad off as Blue made him seem."

  
  
"Hard to say without seeing him."  
  
There was a soft click upstairs. Papyrus peeked out. Who was in his house??? What had happened to his brother? He was shaking, almost too scared to come out and find the answers.

  
  
Violet was worried.  
"Chara why don't you check on him he trusts you, yeah?" He had no idea what Blue had done, wasn't sure he wanted to.

  
  
"A good idea, but first let me heal you." Aria put her hand on the child, green magic washed over them, healing them back to full before they headed upstairs.

  
  
Chara smiled and headed the upstairs as Violet vibrated with energy and a hint of worry, they checked Stretch's room first.

  
  
Stretch smiled faintly at the child when she'd come up the stairs and looked at him through the door.  
  
"h-hey kiddo."

  
  
Chara ran over to him with tears in their eyes, hugging him tightly in worry and fear for the other's well being. Signing quickly.   
*WHAT DID SANS DO TO YOU ARE YOU OKAY!?!  
  
"y-yeah ... i'm okay kiddo. just a little sore. nothin' to worry about." He couldn't tell the child. They were too young. It was apparent he was really sad over the loss of his brother. It had left a chip in his soul, losing his soul bound mate ... even if it hadn't been right. He'd still loved his brother. Just ... not like that.

  
  
Chara whimpered and ripped off the cuffs that kept him from using magic, she didn't know that's what they did but still didn't like them. Violet sighed.  
"Do you think everything's okay up there?"

  
  
Stretch just patted their head.  
"s'okay kid. i'm not hurt. see? no markings or anything." He'd rolled up his sleeves to show he wasn't hurt. He didn't think the kid needed to know what his brother had done ... what he'd let him do. His soul twisted in guilt and shame.

  
  
Chara felt tears well as she sobbed in pain and anguish as she clutched Papyrus close, their nightmare was finally over.

  
  
"i'm sorry kiddo ... i shoulda protected you better."

  
  
Chara blinked, she then furiously tugged on his arm out of the room to downstairs.

  
  
"huh? uh, okay okay. i'll follow you." He followed her slowly downstairs.

  
  
Chara looked around nary a guardian in sight.  
*But they were just here?!

  
  
"who was kid?" Papyrus didn't understand. There was a note left behind on the couch.

  
  
Chara blinked and picked up the note, confused; there had been a skeleton and a hooded figure here just a minute ago ... 

  
  
Note:  
  
Sorry we had to leave on such short notice. Your world is protected now. You can help them Chara. Give it your all. If you ever find yourself in mortal danger, however, you can always call for help.  
  
\- Aria  
  
Inside the envelope was a metal bracelet just big enough to fit on Chara's wrist with red and black stones along it.

  
  
Chara felt a tear leave as she slipped it on, for now she'd help Papyrus understand everything that Sans had done and the help the rest.

  
  
"you okay kiddo?" Papyrus asked.

  
  
Chara smiled at Papyrus.  
*It's nothing, we need to gather other monsters and see if they need help; I believe its time we reached the surface for once.

  
  
"heh, sure kiddo." _nothing's ever going to be the same ... not without him ... not without undyne ..._

  
  
Chara looked away, saddened, before nuzzling Stretch's hand and pulled him forward, outside.  
*I know ... that's why I'm going to reset us and I'll come find you again. Undyne will be back.  
She signed, smiling weakly.

  
  
"are you sure?" Stretch asked, knowing how far back that would take them and without his brother ... would they be the only ones who remembered him?

  
  
Chara looked away, afraid.  
*No. I've never been sure, but if I do forget or you forget me, take this bracelet and note.

  
  
"i won't be the one who forgets kiddo." He says with a sigh.

  
  
Chara hummed, well he had remembered the resets.  
"If this is goodbye, I'm glad we met again and we get to meet all over again." She spoke, for what seemed like the first time; pulling up a menu with a cracked reset and load button.

  
  
"see ya the next go round kiddo."

  
  
Chara nodded and hit the button.  
  
The darkness swallowed them up ...  
  


**That was the end of Blue's reign of terror. He had hurt so many over the years. Humans and monsters alike. Finally I had managed to keep my word. A promise that I would destroy the one who held so much power over others. The most powerful of the yandere. Now that he's out of the way the others have begun to have fear.**  
  
**Rightly so.**  
  
**I will continue to rescue those who are trapped in this love sickness unwilling, unwittingly and without a chance to choose who it is they love.**  
  
**I will save those who are forced to live a lie. Through dust or through code, I will destroy the yanderes and all who are dangerous to those they care about.**  
  
**I will bring peace.**  
  


**This is my ultimate goal as a guardian.**

****

****

****

**As a mother.**

**As a friend.**

**As a sister.**

**An aunt.**

**A godparent.**

**As a Creator.**


End file.
